


Honour

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butler's always been aware of the reality of his job but now it's staring him right in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _The Eternity Code_.

Butler knew he was dying. He'd felt the bullet.

The life was draining from his body, his senses shutting down one by one. He'd never thought that he would be granted a slow death, with time for goodbyes. And he'd thought about death a lot over the years. You tended to, in his profession.

Without meaning to, he began to recall every post he'd had. Each flashed across his mind, drawing him further from reality.

But then there was Artemis, standing over him, assuring him it would be fine. Butler almost smiled. He was glad he was dying for Artemis.


End file.
